laurarena
by Laurarena
Summary: Aragorns sister goes on the journey with them but what does legolas feel about it.


Italics: elfishBold: thoughts

Laurarena is sitting in her room waiting for her brother to come home from his ranger business. She could faintly hear Lord Elrond talking to him. "Aragorn you can't keep leaving so, every time you do, your sister doesn't come out for days.

"Why," Aragorn asks.

"Because she misses you and wants to go on an adventure. She the one ring has been found and brought to Rivendell. I said she could come to the council meeting but it's up to you, if she goes to it," tells him.

Aragorn nods and made his way to his sister's room. He knocks on the door "leave me alone Arwin, I'm not coming out," he heard say from other side.

"It's not Arwin, it's Aragorn," he says through the door. The door slowly opens and he is let. He saw his now 18 year old sister, he left the year before. Her raven colored hair had grown to her waist, her skinned had tanned, she had some muscle in her arms, but her eyes are full sorrow. Even full of sorrow she had grown into a beautiful woman. He looked around the room they were sketches of her memories all over the walls.

**She has become quiet the artist since I left.** He picks up the one of their family she working. "you've become very good at this."

She looks up at him and her eyes brighten. She gets up and is enveloped in a warm hug "I missed you," she tells him.

"I know," Aragorn says.

She picks up her sketch pad and some coal and and goes to the gazebo. She sets up he things and starts sketching the sun setting over the horizon. After twenty minutes of sketching she interrupted by a familiar voice "I expected to find you here."

She looks up to find Gandalf looking at her. "Gandalf! I haven't seen you since I was a little girl," she exclaims.

"Let me see what you've done there," she hands him the drawing.

"I'm going to go to bed we have a long day tomorrow," she gets up and picks up her things and goes back to her room. She changes into a night shirt a goes to sleep

The next morning she woke up before the sun was up and gets ready for the day putting on her black tunic and leggings and black cloth boots. She puts her belt on, straps her sword on and slings her quiver and long bow on to her back. She braids her hair and puts her cloak on and goes out to the stables.

She goes to her coal colored hoarse and puts her saddle on her, Laurarena gets on her hoarse and goes out for her morning ride. As she rides she shoots the targets she passes by.

After about an hour of shooting she goes back and collect her arrows. She rides back slowly, she hears the warning bell stating the start of Lord Elrond's councils.

She puts her hoarse in to a full running pace, she gets to the gates, jumps off her hoarse. Laurarena hands the reigns to on the gaurds _"take her to the stables,"_ she says quickly. She sprints up to the council meeting. She arrives in minutes. Everyone sees her and she takes her hood off.

"Forgive me for being late I was out," she says out of breath. She takes her seat next to Aragorn.

"A woman?" Gimli son of Gloin says. "this is no place for a woman."

"Do you have a problem with women?" she says standing up.

"Yes women are supposed to be weak and stay at home," Gimli states.

She reaches for her sword "well lets see how weak I am dwarf," she says in a threating tone.

Aragorn holds her back before she does any damage to Gimli. _"Laurarena calm down its not worth it," _Aragorn says to her.

Legolas look shell shocked** is this really the little girl I taught archery to all those years ago.** He look at her for a moment, he too in her height, how small her waist was, how big her breasts and but are, and how beautiful she,s become.** Well she's not so little any more.** Lord Elrond pulled him from his thoughts.

"Frodo bring forth the ring," Lord Elrond said sternly. Frodo brings the up and sets it the table. "We have to take it to Mordor, to which the fires of where it was made."

"We should give the ring to Gondor," Boromir says loudly.

"Gondor can't use it," Aragorn says.

"Then who will take the ring to Mordor?" Lord Elrond asks.

Legolas stand up and says "the Elves of Mirkwood will take it."

"I will see death first than see the ring in the hand of an elf," Gimli says arrogantly. Legolas stands up.

"_sit down legolas,"_ Aragorn says. That's when everyone started arguing, except Laurarena.

"I will take it," Frodo says, everyone stops arguing. " I will take it… but I do not know the way."

"I will help bear the burden of carrying the ring," Gandalf says.

Aragorn draws out his sword kneeling down in front of Frodo, "be by my life, or death, I will protect you," he hold his sword out in front of him, "you have my sword."

"You have my bow," Laurarena says.

"And my broadsword," Boromir says.

"And my bow," Legolas says.

"And my axe!" Gimli yells.

"Wait you can't leave without me Mr. Frodo," Sam says running in .

"Or us," Merry and Pippen say together running. "You need some kind of intelligence on this mission… quest… thing," Pippen says

"Well that leaves you out Pip," Merry says.

"9 companions and 5 protectors," Lord Elrond says. "We shall call you the Fellowship of the Ring."

After that they all went to their room where they were to pack. Laurarena packed extra clothes if the ones she was wearing ever get torn. She gets her extra quiver and arrows and slings them onto her back. She puts one long knife in each boot. She gets her pack and fills it with food and water and her sleeping gear.

When she finishes packing, she leaves for the gate to wait for everyone else. Legolas and Aragorn was the first to show. Legolas looks up to see Laurarena leaned against the gate. She smiles at him. They start talking about what went when he left after the end of her lessons.

Everyone else showed up in groups. After everyone was there they left Rivendell.

_**A: hey every one ive been working on this for a long time. I know I missed something but that's beside the point. Please tell me what you think. **_


End file.
